1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable panty for menstrual wear and more particularly to a disposable panty which includes a top portion of lightweight disposable material and a bottom portion including a disposable absorbent layer of relatively low-cost cellulose framing with an elongated depression disposed generally in the central crotch area for receivably positioning any type of feminine sanitary napkin therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable diapers have been, in general, used for over two decades and those used today usually include a plurality of layers including thin sheets of flexible plastic-like material that are moisture-proof or impervious, for example, polyvinyl chloride, a polyethelyne film, a woven hydrophobic fabric, or some similar moisture-proof material. These are usually alternated or combined with layers of fleece-like cellulose often reinforced by parallel threads and often including cotton gauze, or the like to provide a light, fluffy, absorbent material and many of todays disposable diapers are truly disposable in the sense that they are biodegradable and all portions of the diaper will degrade, rot or decay over time.
The evolution of women's garments for wear during their menstrual cycles has been much slower. For years, the standard article of clothing during the menstural period was the belt or strap for holding a feminine pad or feminine napkin as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,474. This system was extremely uncomfortable, awkward to put on and take off, awkward to change pads, usually left visible belt or strap marks or lines through the outer garments, was often messy or leaked due to improper fitting or alignment problems or a particularly heavy discharge causing soiled or stained panties and possibly soiled outer garments. Due to all these problems, most women had no confidence in the belts and absolutely no feeling of security. However, there was no other choice during most of this time period other than switching to a tampon which was not suitable for many women and young girls, which many women could not wear for health reasons or the like including the chance of toxic syndrome, and which was very unreliable during periods of heavy discharge. Furthermore, the tampon string causes wicking which can draw the discharge and cause moisture staining of undergarments and outer garments which often results in embarrassment.
As the feminine napkins or pads continued to be more realistically disposable, some women turned to ordinary panties or a panty with a reinforced crotch portion and simply wore the pad in the crotch area. This usually led to misalignment and pad movement which caused seepage, leakage and a general soiling or staining of the ordinary panties and proved unsatisfactory and often embarrassing for many women.
The next step in the evolution of menstrual wear was the washable panty specifically designed for use with a feminine pad. An example of this type of panty is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,149. This patent teaches a panty-type garment for use primarily during the female menstrual cycle or period and the garment is made from a stain-resistant washable fabric such as polyolefin and includes a small pocket in the crotch area of the garment for carrying a disposable pad which is disposed, or positioned in the pocket, and can be readily removed and replaced with a fresh pad, if necessary. One side of the pocket is formed by the crotch portion of the panty while the other side is formed from at least one but preferably two layers of woven hydrophobic fabric having a nap on at least one side with the nap positioned so as to lie against the skin of the user which tends to provide a wicking action to transfer liquid from one side through the interstices of the material to the underside leaving the skin side relatively dry and comfortable. The second layer is placed with the nap surface away from the first layer and tends to retain the moisture and may be sufficient on days when the flow is light or spotty, as is in the case for many women during most of the female menstrual period. During days of heavy menstrual flow, the absorbent pad is inserted into the crotch pocket to absorb the excess moisture which the second layer of fabric laminate cannot retain. Since the garment is made from washable material, it is intended that it be washed and reused from time to time as required. Because the pad may not be inserted into the pocket at the particular time when a heavy discharge occurs, the discharge can flow readily through the woven hydrophobic fabric or out the sides or ends and out to the crotch portion of the panty staining the panty and potentially causing a messy embarrassment. Furthermore, since the top of the pocket is the very material absorbing the initial menstrual flow, it may be quite difficult, distasteful and unsanitary to remove and change pads. Yet further, washing can prove difficult due to the very nature of the semi-waterproof nap on the fabric and since the pocket is designed for a relatively tight fit, it cannot handle today's many different thicknesses, sizes and lengths of feminine napkins.
Disposable panties were further developed and initially included only a reinforced crotch portion such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,162. This patent teaches a hygienic panty including a body portion which is at least partially formed of a cellulose material in a fleece-like form. While the panty is disposable and includes a fleece-like interior lining, it does not contain a means for positioning or securing a feminine napkin in place during wear and/or use. Therefore, the hygienic panty and pad tends to leak or seep around the side portions of the crotch area or in front of or in back of the feminine pad or the pad itself may shift during a heavy discharge and cause considerable leakage, mess and embarrassment.
Menstrual panties were then developed wherein the crotch area contained a piece of flexible material such as thin plastic having the characteristic of impenetrability by liquid or impermeability to ensure against passage of the menstrual discharge to the outer wall of the crotch portion of the panty. The pad or napkin was held in place by an inner wall which formed the top of a pocket enclosed on at least three sides, and after the napkin became soiled, the entire panty garment was disposed of or thrown away. This is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,772. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,638 shows a disposable panty having an open mesh construction with an applique of fine cotton fibers adhesively bonded to at least one side thereof. At least one inner and preferably two auxiliary layers of absorbent material are disposed over the crotch area of the panty on the inner surface thereof and secured to the crotch area formed by the leg openings so that the auxiliary layer cooperates with the crotch area to form a pocket or receptical for a sanitary napkin. Again, the panty uses a pocket design for holding the napkin while it provides a means for changing from a first soiled napkin to a second napkin. It is also designed to be thrown away after use.
Many of the problems arising from the menstrual panties of the prior art include soiling or staining of the panty or outergarment including a dress, skirt, slacks, shorts or the like which a women is wearing at the time; the rather heavy, ugly, bulky look or impression, real or imagined, created in the eyes of the average woman; the lack of a thin, lightweight, feminine-type garment capable of serving the present purpose; the weight and feel of the material; the complete lack of any feeling of real security; the total lack of 100% protection from stains, leakage, embarrassment and the like; the lack of true disposability; the lack of a biodegradable panty; particular problems arising during athletic activities, when traveling, sitting for long periods of time, either in an office, watching spectator sports, at home and the like; a single panty for both day and night usage; leakage and seepage both through and around the pad due to the wick action in the panty, unusual exercise, or the like and the lack of adequate protection or absorbent material disposed around the pad position; the lack of an acceptable panty insert, either removeable or with means for securing it inside a panty; a panty which is provided in small medium, large and extra large sizes; a panty which has an adjustable waist to fit several different sizes of women; a one-size-fits-all panty; a panty designed for hospital applications and the like; a panty capable of handling today's modern very thin panty shield-type pads, regular pads, medium pads, thick pads, wide pads, longer pads, and for handling all such pads with or without a tampon; particular problems during a heavy discharge as opposed to the remaining portion of the menstrual cycle yet being able to also accommodate the normal spotting occurring during most of the menstrual period and times of light discharge as well. Furthermore, today's women require panties which do not show the outline of the panty lines at the waist and legs, at the seams up the sides, and which do not show the bulky or heavy look in the crotch area during their period. Yet further, today's women desire to wear one or more of full size panties, partially sized panties, hip-hugger panties, bikini panties, and the like.
The disposable panty for menstrual wear of the present invention solves virtually all of the above problems and avoids all of the disadvantages thereof by providing a simple, lightweight, disposable panty or panty liner which can be used with any of today's feminine pads from very thin to very thick or with custom-made or especially designed pads having their length and/or width and/or thickness modified, and all can be accommodated without mess, fuss or trying to remove and insert pads into possibly messy pockets, etc. in very feminine-like garments which provide a complete feeling of security and protection with fashion and style.